


Stone

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Sided Love, Unrequited Love, little I no comfort, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."</p><p>The silence always comes. There will always be silence in the universe but after the words fell from the angels mouth the silence filled the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"I love you."

The silence always comes. There will always be silence in the universe but after the words fell from the angels mouth the silence filled the room. 

"What?" Dean asked lowering the beer from his lips and glancing at the angel. 

"I said, I love you," Cas answered in the same tone he had used originally. He watched as Sam just stood and left the room leaving him with Dean. 

"Cas, what do you mean?"

"I mean I love you. I want to be with you for as long as you live."

"Cas. I'm not gay."

"Sam has said that there is a term, bisex-"

"I don't love you like that."

The silence filled the room again. It was interrupted by a quick intake from Cas. "Well Dean if you would just let me explain it and how-"

"Cas. I don't care. I don't love you. I'm sorry we are just friends. I'm sorry if you thought I did," Dean stood up and left the room only to say over his shoulder, "Don't worry, man. Crushes go away."

Cas sat at the table. It was made of oak. The tree had been 300 years old when it was cut down by the Nicklas family in 1856. It had been sent into town to be crafted into a chair by a man of John Pink. After inspecting the wood he came to the conclusion it would be a better suited for a table. The customer, a man in a suit with no name and cash, agreed but said he would still need chairs. The table had been brought into the bunker on one of the first days the doors had been opened. 

Cas could see this all as he stared at the table. He's not sure how long he looked at it but eventually Sam came back in. 

"Hey, so how'd it go. When do I get to hear church bells ringing?"

"Maybe when Dean finds someone he loves."

Silence. That damn quiet again. Cas looked back at the table. The tree had been home to two birds and many ants crawled over it. 

"Just give him time Cas. There's no way he doesn't feel the same."

"Sam," Cas felt his shoulders sink. "I'm old. Older than everything you know. When I say he doesn't feel the same. I know what I mean," One man had died on this table. Daniel Rey. He was only 25 when it had happened. "Sam. You have both quit hunting."

"Yeah?" Sam answered with more of a question. 

Cas let silence fall as he tired to collect his thoughts. There was a little girl. She had come to the tree when she was three. She had run outside to play and grew tired and rested under the tree. 

"I think I am leave."

Sam stared at Cas. During the boring hours spent doing nothing Men of Letters would rest their feet on the table. "For how long?"

"Forever." The wood in the table knew of silence. Most of its life was in silence. Although the best silence was at night in the woods. 

"Cas you can't just leave."

"Sam. I can and I will," the angel stood up. There is a stain on the underside of the table. A spill of coffee that had faded from the top but was still visible on the bottom. 

"Where would you even go?"

"I couldn't go to heaven. But I heard there was a nice spot in the woods somewhere. I think I will go there until I figure anything else out. Sam, I love you too. Know that. Tell Dean I wish him luck." 

Sam never saw Cas again as he disappeared. Sam yelled a lot that night, Dean sat in silence. Dean never prayed to Cas. He didn't deserve that. Sam did. No one ever answered. 

Deep in a patch of woods is a stump, it's to an oak tree. There are other trees like it around it and many other stumps too. But on one stump is a marble statue. It's of an angel, that's what the women tells her child. It was town legend about the statue. 

One day it was just ordinary woods and then someone one day noticed it. It was a perfectly crafted statue of a man in a trenchcoat, he had large wings behind him but the thing that everyone wondered the most about the mystery statue is why it's crying. What would cause the angel to cry?

That's the exact question the little girl asks her mother. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe someone broke his heart too much."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is. I'm sorry you read it and I'm sorry I wrote it. I'm just waiting for the civil war trailer.


End file.
